With Trouble There Comes Love
by teddikins
Summary: A collection of drabbles with challenges...no matter how many tears, there will always be a pot of gold at the end of the rainbow.


A/N: A collection of drabbles with challenges made by an extremely bored KisSu for a helpful and willing Akiko-chan. If you'd like to do the challenge, go on right ahead; just remember to credit us if you're going to post it. Thanks!

BTW! This is in honour of KANDA'S BIRTHDAY! 6th of June.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY KANDA!

**DRABBLE ONE **

**CHALLENGE**: Write a one shot comparing Kanda to a piece of candy. Choose a particular piece of candy: no bitter candies. If you want to add a paring, whatever. Can be written in any style you wish.

------

Here's a random subject, candy. They come in all shapes and sizes (don't forget taste). A man once wrote a whole paragraph about a watermelon flavoured candy, it's a true story. A whole (page length) paragraph about how it tastes.

I've been given a challenge of comparing our irritable, unapproachable (with eye daggers) long-haired Japanese exorcist. I wasn't allowed to do bitter candy, (if that ever existed).

------

I'm in the Dark Order as we speak, interviewing various exorcists.

"Allen Walker, what candy does Kanda remind you of?" I lifted my glass of cool water to my mouth.

"Hmm...? Candy? Well I think…chocolate." My water goes down the wrong way, "c-chocolate?!?" I burst out in the midst out choking my lungs out.

"Yes! You see he starts off as the bitter cocoa powder, but he end sweet," Allen looks away, out into space with dreamy eyes.

"Errrr……yes…" I edge away.

------

"Ravi, what candy does Kanda remind you of?"

"It's Rabi."

"Like I care, now answer my question!"

"Mmm…peppermint."

What?!?...I mean - yes, please continue."

"Peppermint's icy and it burns at the same time, like Yuu-chan!"

-insert sweat drop- "Umm…right…."

------

I walk around the Dark Order aimlessly.

"Gah! I'm lost! How big is this place anyway."

"Hmm? Who are you?"

"Waaah!" I jump and turn around, "Huh…Oh Rinali."

"Oh…," she looks at my writing pad and pen. "Odd, we don't get fan fiction writers in the Dark Order."

"Ahh, I'm just asking some questions."

"Oh well at least you're not a fan girl, we get those a lot."

"Haha, I guess." There's an awkward silence. "Oh yeah! What candy does Kanda remind you of?"

"Huh? Candy? Kanda?"

"Yup, it's a challenge."

"Well, I guess……a lemon sour drop."

"Ahhh…..my first normal answer."

"Kanda's always sour, but like a sour drop, he's not so bad later on, but somehow this only applies to Allen."

"Eh?"

"He's not sour to Allen," she frowns.

"Heh heh, well that's Kanda." I slowly back away.

------

"Hmm, who is that?" I squint my eyes. "General Theodore."

I run down the hall after him, "General Th-Theodore!"

"Huh? Are you a fan girl? Sorry, but Kanda refuses to see them."

"No no, I'm a fanfiction writer."

"This is indeed rare, yes, what do you want?"

"What candy does Kanda remind you of?"

"A candy……candy…..please take a seat while I think."

I was relieved to rest my sore feet. As I sat a strange noise sounded throughout the room. Some one in the shadows cracked and fell from a shelf to the floor. The laughing figure rolled around clutching his stomach. I slid out a whoopee cushion from under the normal cushion.

"Deesha Barry, I presume."

"I look on your face!...That was meant for Kanda, but the look on your face was priceless." He mimicked my reaction and cracked up all over again.

A vein pulsed on my head in annoyance, I flung the whoopee cushion hard at his face, creating a big snapping noise. A few minutes later, Deesha sat in the corner with the cushion marked on his face like a red traffic light. I cleared my throat and sat down again.

"Well! General Theodore? Is your answer ready?"

"Hmm? Oh yes….fruit chews."

"…" I stare at him with a black expression and blink a few times for good measure.

Deesha starts laughing again.

"Allow me to explain, when you eat a fruit chew, some times you just reach into the bag and eat whatever you grab, right?"

"…"

"I'll take that as a yes, like a bag a fruit chews. Kanda is unpredictable, you never know what you'd get."

"…"

"He's lacks strawberry flavour I guess." Deesha muttered.

"Master Theodore, what was that cracking noise." Kanda paused and gave me an icy glare.

Sweat started to pour the back of my neck." 'Crap! Of all the places the bastard has to come here!"

"Master, is she-"

"No, just a fan fiction writer."

"Why is she here?" his eyes narrowed.

I shot Deesha a pleading look, he stared blankly for a few seconds, but a mischievous smile graced his lips.

"Don't worry Kanda, little…."

"Akiko"

"Right, little Akiko here was just askin' some questions." He got a hold of my sleeves.

"What kind of questions?" Kanda's hands slowly went down to Mugen's hilt.

"Comparing you to candy!" Deesha dashed out with me flapping out behind him. We heard Kanda running after us and Mugen sliding out of its sheath.

"Hurry!" I didn't want to die so young. Lucky for us Allen walked out of his room in front of Kanda causing a collision, I heard a loud cursing and it was the last of him.

------

I walked away from the dark order reading through my writing pad.

'This is the first and last time I do this.'

------

Thanks for reading! If you squited hard enough there was a hint of KanAre.

Love and faster updates come with reviews.

Hope you liked!

Love Akiko and somewhere out there KisSu-chan


End file.
